Jaundice Book 1: Falltime Jamboree
by Kickberry
Summary: In this AU, Jaune Arc takes on life with a brave,bold attitude. He intends to take and give as he pleases.
1. Interview Amongst Assholes

"Mr. Arc, will you please get your feet off of the table?"

"Sure." A lad with flaxen hair slid his monochrome sneakers off of a steel surface. He cracked his hands, then settled them on the same spot in an upright stance. The other side was occupied by a middle-aged woman, a blonde dressed in an orderly fashion. Her high-waist skirt didn't catch his attention as the tight hair bun and glasses, charming qualities. It boggled his mind that any teacher was allowed to wear a white pleated top like hers, one with a hole that portrayed her huge cleavage for the world to see (lots of fun he wanted to have with this feature).

In spite of such passion, Mr. Jaune Arc wasn't sure how he was to approach Glynda Goodwitch, not yet when he still had to fulfill a promise in relation to this meeting. For this occasion, he dressed in fine casual: a yellow-buttoned shirt, black jeans, and a dark-blue jacket stitched with quilted leather. He also fixed his hair, brushed it back for a slick style (some nerds kept calling him some Aizen Sousuke douche, didn't know what fiction that name was from).

"Mr. Arc, with this meeting, you're here to gain entry into Beacon, correct?"

Jaune expressed a lax smile. "Yep."

"And you expect to get in with these credentials?"

The younger male nodded, "Sure. I went to combat school. My past achievements should tell you that most of the exams and tests wouldn't give me a hard time like it did for most first-years."

"True, early graduation would imply that." Goodwitch glanced at the papers on the table, a profile gathered on her subject of interest. "It's odd that you're applying right as Beacon's half-semester ends."

"I was traveling. It took a bit over a year to tidy up loose ends." Memories of the past months filled Jaune with nostalgia. "But now I'd like to apply and get my Hunter certification. It wouldn't be bad to make some friends with the people over there too, networking, something of that sort."

"Is that it? Making friends? Are you sure there are no intentions involving the fact that most of our female students have reached at or above the age of eighteen?"

The comment surprised Jaune, not enough to disarm him of his natural smile. "Sure, since I like to mingle with people in my social range."

"Mr. Arc, may I remind you that Beacon has gathered official _and_ personal records of a student's past. Your history is certainly dyed with peculiar stains."

A silence followed the reveal. Jaune was sure Goodwitch sought to find a trace of fear on his face. None of such markings appeared. "What kind of stains are those? The lies that try to give me a bad rep or the truth related to the times I help people for free?"

The professor placed one piece of paper below so her eyes could scan the printed words. "There is a list. Let's begin with the first: driving a bus full of screaming children past an orphanage. Their terror attracted a horde of Grimm into both the building and the city."

Jaune almost rolled his eyes. "That orphanage fed their kids to those beasts because they worshipped them, used that place as a damn front for gathering offerings. I smacked around some heads, took the kids away with a bus I 'borrowed,' then drove them towards the side of the city filled with Hunters. Is that so bad?"

"I read the damage reports." Goodwitch never looked up from her reading. "Although the denizens were safe, some of those Hunters had to retire due to the severity of their injuries."

"And did you read the part on where those kids went after I dropped them off in front of the police station?"

"They found appropriate shelter with a group of generous citizens."

"Who I paid to do just that. There, saved the day all by myself."

Goodwitch looked up. Her scowl already set the tone of her current opinion. The delighted Jaune let that go; he was used to the fact none could ever believe in his achievements.

"Second item," the professor resumed, "the Atlas military filed a complaint about a squad of battle androids found in provocative positions at their base. Eye witnesses pointed you as the one who dismantled them during their patrol around a nearby village."

"They shot Cinnabun." Jaune remembered that wonderful lady, her adorable brown squirrel ears covered in white stripes. "And her friends got hurt because those robots were programmed to harass Faunus people. So I took them out. The last part wasn't my fault."

Jaune tried not to snicker as he lied through his teeth. He couldn't confess on delivering all the androids' middle fingers to General Ironwood's office with a note asking him to shove it up inconvenient places - stop coloring his nose brown all the time.

"Next item, Faunus rally. You turned it into a riot so they would all storm the factory."

"The lesser Schnee running that place tried to make them work for free." Jaune drooled a bit at that interesting memory. "Got rid of that _and_ scored some free Snowflake bars. The things I'd do for those awesome treats."

"On that note, disfiguring a Schnee's statue, one of three considered by their assigned areas to be under the protection of the law."

Jaune snickered, "It was too tall, totally inaccurate. Took it upon myself on fixing that."

"The crotch area was burned off."

"Nobody fixed any of it until the Schnee curators got there and took it off the pedestal. You should have seen it, the crowd took pictures. Even the news got a good story on how the statue seemed 'historically correct' compared to references."

Goodwitch clicked her tongue before she bent over to one side. As her moving breasts caught Jaune's eyes, she sat back up with a white, rectangular device in hand. "Those were the official records. Personal records are filled with mixed reviews of how you interact with those you consider is in your 'social range.' Let's take a look, shall we?"

As the professor made the excess effort in reading details out loud, the interrogated blond let his mind wander on the past. How he wished he wasn't here, how he hoped he could find himself in between a woman's legs like he was a while back.

* * *

 _ **In a past one-night stand...**_

"Do we have to go this fast?"

"Yes, hurry. I need to leave soon."

Jaune bent down to have his lips meet another pair. In this kiss, he tried to be gentle. The other pressed hard to ravage his tongue with hers. He fought back, turned this into a battle for domination.

The blond one thought he had the advantage even when his back had was placed against a mattress. He didn't have to shed any clothes; his guest wanted to make this a quickie done in this motel room found at some shady side of the city.

On top of Jaune - straddling him - was an orange-haired lass. Her adorable face and blue eyes enamored him when she sent a face pic hours before on a dating app. Her appearance was more decent compared to most, even better in person when she met him in a white tank top, dark jacket, and pink skirt. By experience, gals with firm arms and legs like hers indicated there was a body just as fit under the clothes - a perfect candidate for a fun booty call.

The only downside was her goal: she wanted to end this quickly. Although he complied, Jaune didn't make this easy. He even gripped her wrists so she couldn't shed any of their clothes during the french kiss.

"Come on, let go."

"Make me." Jaune chuckled as she tried to twist off from his waist. After several pulls, the amused blond rolled with the next. By the time they stopped, he sat on top of her. He pinned her arms against the bed and leaned down to lock lips for another makeout session.

"No, stop," she breathed. "I have to leave soon."

The blond rascal trapped her wrists into one hand. He trailed kisses down the bare neck as his free hand squeezed the shirt's chest portion, the soft breast beneath the snow-white fabric. "Even if it means you can't cum? You can't rush good work, Nora."

The bottom body shivered. Jaune smiled in the kiss as his hand slid down until they went inside the skirt. He continued to explore until a finger poked into a pussy, went past the bare lips. One push dipped the digits deep inside, stretched and spread the inside canal. Nora arched her back; Jaune pressed his stomach into hers to trap her. This restriction poured more passion into their lip lock - tongues constricted into a small knot.

The top male pulled away from the kiss. Nora gasped for air with red cheeks. She tried to reach forward for more, but Jaune had already crawled back on his knees until his mouth ran into her tit. Like a hen, he pecked around until he found an erect nipple. One bite of this mound earned a cry from the gal. Never did his fingers stop pushing into her pussy, curling to make the moist, warm walls shudder. Soon, the insides clamped down before fluids trickled down his arm.

"See? It takes a couple more minutes to make this happen."

Nora moaned as the orgasm coursed through her system. Jaune yanked the fingers through the tight, vaginal muscles. He hovered the triple culprits in front of her face to show their shiny coat of juices. "Now that you're this wet, do you really want to stop?"

"W-what?"

The experienced blond stood on his knees. He motioned down to his blue jeans, put attention on the huge bulge that a tip stretching towards close to the belly button. Nora eyed this spectacle with wide eyes. Jaune was sure the small puddle on the bed sheets pooled out of her snatch.

"Are you fine with just this orgasm or do you want to go back to your bestie and ask him if he has a cock this big that can give you the best sex of your life?"

Nora Valkyrie, Jaune remembered, spent all night in that hotel. She even overslept, worried her friends and classmates. He made sure to leave behind enough lien that she could use for the ride back to her dorm. The lad also left a note that had his email address.

* * *

"Mr. Arc, are you listening?"

The blond lad snapped out of his pleasant trip down a decadent moment of his past (one of many he'll later find enjoyable and regretful. Depends on whether or not the author can keep up with all these notes). "Huh? Sorry, which part of that list are we on?"

"The sexual harassment notes your school received concerning interactions with some female classmates."

"I can't apologize for those.' With a straight face, Jaune declared, "Most of them came from boyfriends who suck at making love. They definitely hated seeing me in the showers after combat practice."

Goodwitch adjusted her glasses and furrowed eyebrows. Jaune finished, "Others came from lesbians, the rest from teachers who catch me on the occasion I spent quality time with some in a classroom. One case is the reason why I left to travel the world, take a break from society before I came back."

The teacher sniffed. She turned shut off her device, killed the screen's illumination. "I'm not here to debate on the moral grounds of those occasions. What worries me more is whether or not you'll become a distraction to most of our students."

"Things will be normal," Jaune answered, well-mannered. "I'll either find a girlfriend or have fun with some people. I'm just another guy going through college, trying to survive all the guns and violence that comes with the job training."

Goodwitch tapped the table with a finger. Sternly, she remarked, "We also heard decadent rumors involving you in our area. That means you've already acquainted yourself with some who are more than willing to let you have your way. That advantage in itself is a dangerous privilege to have in a private institution."

* * *

 _ **In some prequel I may or may not write, who knows...**_

"Fuck, you're a fast hopper. How much energy does a Faunus like you have?"

In this memory, Jaune occupied a mattress - one of four in this room's two bunk beds. He was naked as the day he was born. Sweat slid down his body. Other fluids spilled off of the waist area as another figure bounced on his cock.

"Please stop talking. I want to get this done soon."

The ridden blond snickered at this gentle request. He merely enjoyed the sight of a slim brunette riding his dick, giving warm and immense pleasure with her vagina's sliding. The gal's bare back and bouncy C-cups didn't excite him as much as her hazel bunny ears.

"You're not the first one from Beacon to tell me this. Why is everyone in such a damn hurry?"

"Because we could get in trouble if someone sees us together." The rabbit pressed her pussy down to the base of the penis, rubbed her crotch against yellow pubic hairs. She spun her waist side-to-side like doing a workout, screwed the cock in a new direction.

Jaune sighed, "You're not bad at this," before he smacked an ass cheek. It delighted him to see the flesh jiggle. "But if I'm not ready to blow soon, what should we do about that?"

"Please do, I just need your semen, then we can end this."

"I know." Like a hyena, the male chuckled, "Ever wonder what would happen if you don't get knocked up this round, Velvet?"

"Then we'll either try again or I'll find another man."

Jaune didn't mind her comment; he planned to wrap his cock in an Aura condom. He didn't do so yet just to feel her hot soaking walls wrap around his phallus. But talk of impregnation fueled a need to try harder, raise his hips to force Velvet's lower body into the air.

"What are you doing?" The Faunus planted her feet into the mattress. She tried to balance herself on top of her partner's crotch. The man used incredible strength to keep her in the air in a bridge stance.

"Just shoving my cock in the fun way."

Velvet screeched when Jaune moved his hips. Her legs dangled about with this mid-air fuck. All Jaune focused on was the thrusts, continued the rhythm that smacked his tip against her cervix. This strenuous pose lasted for many minutes filled with shrieks and the smacks of wet skin.

Soon, the Faunus arched her back. When she moaned, Jaune reached up to squeeze her tits. He also lifted his hips high, dug his penis deep inside. The timing matched the moment juices squirted out of the pussy. The wetness dripped down the dick and balls. This wet sensation convinced the bottom lad to unleash his load, ejaculate inside. Thick ropes of cum filled his protection; some residue spilled out to join the Faunus's waterfall.

"N-not fair," Velvet whined. "The seed didn't go inside me."

Jaune tilted his body. The rabbit slid off to lay on the mattress. She puffed out her cheeks and aimed frustrated eyes his way. The sole Human found this arousing, especially when her body heaved from the recent lovemaking. In his right mind, he would have realized there was an issue with the matter that he was having sex with someone whose interests aligned with early motherhood.

Unfortunately, the young man was more interested in the joys of coitus. To this end, he kissed up Velvet's stomach. In a soft whisper, he sighed, "I'm sorry, force of habit. So you want to try again?"

* * *

Jaune did visit Beacon several times. To his surprise, people already blabbed about him, or rather shared evidence that attracted attention to his activities.

"What? Those people must have been lying. There's no way I'd come here when I was in other parts of the world, professor."

Of course, Jaune had to lie. He didn't want this hardass educator to be on his tail throughout the school year. To his fortune, her opinion on this matter didn't hold weight on his admission.

The interrogated lad even prepared to share his own news when Goodwitch cleared her throat, straightened her back. "Mr. Arc, I'm sure you understand that in light of your testimonies and confirmations, this decision will have to be postponed. Our committee will send you our answer sometime soon, hopefully before you consider alternatives."

Jaune recognized a bullshit answer when given one. The interviewer presented the classic, 'snail mail rejection,' made sure he was far enough not to throw a tantrum or send any troubles within the immediate vicinity and time period. However, the lad already planned a vicious counter he hoped would make events go as planned.

"There's no need for that. Ozpin already enrolled me the other day."

The professor's stoic face fell into astonishment. One eyebrow twitched; she looked like a cartoon villain punched in the gut - an extravagant show of shock.

"E-excuse me, the headmaster never informed me about his decision."

"That's because he asked me to come and meet you out of respect for you and the process." Jaune shared a smile wide enough to display his set of pearly teeth - a victory smirk. "So it looks like we'll see each other after the weekend. Third period after lunch; I'll try not to slip into a food coma during class."

Papers took off into the air; the screen on the single Scroll cracked. Purple energy surrounded Goodwitch's form. Jaune let winds and a pressure wave wash over his form unfazed - he's faced worse circumstances than being in the crossfire of a highly trained Huntress (imagine three with weapons in hands).

As fast as it came, the winds stopped. Report sheets landed on and scattered across the floors. Goodwitch cleared her throat, then slid one strand of her golden locks to the side - regained composure damn quick.

"I see. Well, the headmaster does have the authority to do whatever he desires. I'll...contact him to confirm your attendance. If everything falls into place, then be sure to come on time or else you'll throw dirt on this facade you worked so hard to put up."

The professor wasn't convinced of his lies. Jaune couldn't blame her for that; he just wanted to have some fun at Beacon without problems - get some chores done along the way.

In light of this fun presentation of first impressions, Jaune had another goal in mind. He started, "What about yours?"

"Excuse me?"

"You think I'm full of it? It's not healthy to suppress the feelings you have for the headmaster. He just pulled a fast one on you. Pretty disrespectful when you're doing everything he doesn't want to do on his own time, drinking that coffee without a care in the world."

Goodwitch bit her lip. When it seemed like she was about to agree with him, she announced, "The headmaster runs one of the world's finest Hunter facilities with fair judgment and respect. I am grateful to him for being a decent man in his position."

"Come on, professor. I'm not going to rat on you for venting." Jaune laxed his stance, leaned into his chair. "I don't spy, but some friends of mine always mention you look exhausted when they see you. Does the man you're trying to defend really offer much to your satisfaction?"

The blonde teacher's face hardened. Jaune detected more frustration than anger; he found her stress point. His next move ensured plans for the rest of the evening.

* * *

"Okay, so no to dinner, but yes to wine. Is it a bad time to remind you I don't have a license to prove my legal age?"

"When does the law ever stop an asshole like yourself, Mr. Arc? You already drank more than I did and you're still sane enough to act like the smug juvenile you are."

Jaune shrugged before he bent forward to kiss Goodwitch. The professor returned this with her own suckles. She moaned into his mouth as his cock rammed into her pussy. Her back was against the cold surface of the very table used for the recent 'interview.'

Ironic because now, Jaune used it to effectively start putting her into an mind-numbing, orgasmic coma. They did not even shed any articles; he only had his pants down enough for his huge cock. Past the dark panties, the meat pole smacked into the snatch.

The lad thought it strange how the past hour went. First, he and the teacher left this small office to walk on the streets without a word. When they got back on the subject of Ozpin, Goodwitch entered a liquor store to buy several bottles of Pawmegrante wine - Faunus brand of sweet alcohol. They drank the beverages in secluded parts of town - she blabbed on about complaints regarding both the headmaster and her job. He actually found it enjoyable to be in the company of an unwinding woman. They always had the energy to make sex long and passionate.

"Ugh, go slower. I haven't had a penis inside me for a long time."

Jaune obeyed. In exchange for speed, he placed more power into his hips. The table rocked; its creaks didn't scare him with the fact the support could collapse at any moment. "Why's that? Job or boyfriend?"

"Boyfriend?" Goodwitch shrieked the last word; the well-endowed male found her g-spot. "I never had a boyfriend."

"So General Ironwood doesn't count?"

The professor tapped the top of her lover's cranium. Although it was light, this was the hardest physical contact she's given so far. "You already brought my issues about the headmaster into light. Please don't ruin this by including that bastard."

The hiss convinced Jaune to move on, start unbuttoning the teacher's front buttons. When he undid the last one, the lad spread the flaps apart to reveal a large violet bra. The size looked to hold a pair of DD-cup breasts (the classic double dairies). For the sake of enjoyment, he decided not to unbound them yet. Instead, he gripped the fabric, dug fingers in to make sure the flesh beneath felt his touch.

With the upper body secured, Jaune picked up speed - drove his cock over and over into the wet pussy. He slowly worked inside inch by inch, made his way back up to the cervix. This, his tit fondling, and ear nibbling forced various cries out of the older woman. Even when her volume increased, he wasn't concerned since the room's walls were noted to be thick. And at this hour, the building was empty. The entire area was theirs to use however way they see fit for their amorous acts.

Minutes into their heated union, Goodwitch stammered, "M-Mr. Arc." She grunted when the penis head reached the mouth of her cervix. "I-I'm already almost there. Slow down."

Jaune licked his lips. One idea left him sharing a mischievous grin. "You want to draw this out? Fine." One thrust from his waist squeezed the cock up the cervix, smooched the womb. The receiver quivered as she puffed out small gasps. "Now we'll just wait until you cum."

"No, Mr. Arc!"

These last words came out before the teacher threw her head back and screeched like a banshee. She quaked as a flood of juices came out of the vagina. The fluids trickled across the table; Jaune enjoyed the wetness and tight grip given by her vaginal walls. The only pain was in his ears, drumbells ringing from the loud cry.

With closed eyes, Goodwitch gasped for air. Her heaving chest turned Jaune on as he desired to free the large titties and dine on the nipples.

"Mr. Arc, will you-."

"Don't do that anymore. Call me Jaune."

The professor appeared shocked as the young man spoke with an assertive tone. "I don't want this to sound like a job. Relax, fuck without thinking about all that mannerism. Everything that happens here will stay here including the stains I'm going to smear on this table."

The lad popped his penis out of the tight vagina. He slid the penis head down the trail full of the woman's yellow pubic hair. He brushed the tip against the anus, made it pucker hard out of reflex.

Goodwitch raised her head, scanned the dick's position with wide eyes. Seconds passed before she sighed and let her head fall to lightly smack against the table.

"Jaune, will your fun cause as much trouble as this will likely bring me in the future?"

"That's an odd question to ask." The blond rascal pressed his penis against the raw hole. The coat of semen and juices helped it slip past the barricade, start to invade the hot canal. "All I want to do is graduate and become a Hunter, is that so bad?"

Goodwitch smashed her lips into Jaune's before her legs wrapped around his waist. One pull from these thick limbs forced the penis to go in further. The pain was likely why she embraced his head and squealed into his mouth. Soon, the pair restarted their recreational mating for the many hours to come.

By the time morning arrived, Jaune put his clothes back on. He glanced back to see the teacher still unconscious on top of the table. All her clothes were discarded on the floor. Her breasts dangled down different sides of her chest. The peach skin and her peaceful face almost tempted the younger man to ravage her again.

He banished the idea and walked through the doorway. Soon, he made it outside of the building where the sun shined its bright rays onto his form. With one hand over eyes, the lad squinted his eyes and looked around to see the streets full of scurrying civilians. Jaune roamed off with one group to blend in with the crowd, become lost in the bustling part of Vale. He planned to disappear - get off the grid - until it was time for him to attend Beacon and meet his would-be colleagues, victims unaware of the ruckus that would shake all expectations of the school life there.

* * *

A/N: So this is the first chapter. Lots of starting points and the weird stuff Jaune is going to encounter later on. And there's the sex, the Kickberry amount (so expect one or many scenes in the later chapters)


	2. First Come, First Blow

A/N: Title speaks for both plot and sex of this chapter, the first that ties into future conflicts/bangings. There's also going to be details on this AU version of Jaune, changes that are later explained as it ties into an altered version of his past.

* * *

On the night before his arrival, Jaune made a list of chores. He finished one task by screwing Goodwitch in her office on the first day of attendance, when she scolded him for being late. This left him in a good mood as he patrolled the rest of the big-ass facility known as Beacon Academy, a school - in one's opinion - that offered little room for the 'real' fun. This meant no alcohol or the 'illegal' weapons (Jaune left half of his good shit behind, planned to do something about that later if he chose to carry out some hunts).

On the plus side, this was technically college for the blond player. Beacon served as choice grounds filled with ass-ets of the highest quality known throughout the Kingdom. Fine, young bods came from different parts of Remnant to learn some useful things here. Jaune already approved of the Faunus-to-Human ratio (rather than rely on the public census like the racist liars in Atlas).

Back on task, the lad swerved around the corner to find an open grass field. Stone hallways surrounded the place; fellow peeps in brown uniforms hung out in scattered sections. Fellow peeps in brown uniforms were scattered all over the area. Jaune didn't wear the standard rags because his old Faunus pals reminded him such 'regulations' were too similar to wearing that of Collars.

Disgusted, he continued to walk around in his own attire: silver hoodie and black jeans. The lad handpicked this as his uniform. Goodwitch almost yakked his ear off for this until he shut her up with some powerful thrusts to the cervix (the teacher was still a teacher during sex, hardass edumacator).

"See that? There's another freak over there."

Harsh whispers caught Jaune's attention. He tracked the source to the side of one hallway. There, a group of armored jocks huddled around the window and pointed fingers at unseen objects. The lad found this odd because these males acted like a bunch of gossip haters.

"And there's another one with those tiny ears. Is he trying to hook up with that Human?"

"With that gut? That ain't happening. Just another hippo trying, but failing at love."

Jaune tiptoed behind the gang. He cleared his throat, loud. Four heads turned and stepped away from the window to spread out. One asshole with chestnut hair stepped forward and asked, "Can we help you?"

"Yeah, got a name?"

"Cardin. Got one yourself, Goldstick?"

The name perked the lad's interests. "Jaune. I came over to see what was going on. Anything interesting happening?"

The men exchanged glances, some of worry and others of annoyance. Jaune didn't mind them as he added, "Is it about those Faunus there? Because it looks like he's about to get turned down hard."

Cardin motioned his head in the same direction of the window. "Yeah, that fat blubber boy is trying to ask someone out. What do you care?"

Jaune stood in front of the window. He looked through the hole in time to see a blonde female slap the face cheek of a tall, hefty figure. "I thought so. It looks like he was coming too strong on her."

"He should be acting desperate with those tiny blue balls pressing against those tight pants."

Jaune put up a smile as the gang snickered at Cardin's insulting innuendo. The lad asked, "Why does that look desperate? He looks new to the dating scenario."

"Cause any sensible Human or Faunus would have known his thick, swampy ass never had a chance with a normal chick."

As a note, 'swampy' was often used to define a Faunus originating from the marshlands. This wasn't always true and considered offensive. Jaune didn't find this enough of a reason to act out, not when he had his own priorities. Playing along, he added, "Think he would have a better chance if he lost half of that hundred he's carrying?"

"He's better off getting a cold swim. Whoops, my bad, a cold float cause all that fat is in the way."

"Maybe he can go screw a ship. But he needs to find one big enough to hold his mass on her poop deck or else that iron bitch go capsizing like the Tytanic!"

"All blubber, no bumper like a sterile bastard!"

The gang howled from their lame jokes. The nearby crowd raised their heads - majority portrayed faces of disgust. Jaune didn't miss the victim, the hippo Faunus, look their way with shiny pained eyes. Jaune didn't mind the witnesses. He only wanted to verify that he did indeed spoke to one of the school's infamous troublemakers.

"Despite being the new shortsword, Goldstick, it looks like you can pull some weight around the best of us." Cardin, textbook bully, snickered as the rest of his crew calmed down. "If you're willing to skip the next class, we can give you the grand tour of the place. There are some dens these four-legged mutts hang around in their spare time; we'll show you where they are and how to avoid those sewer holes."

Jaune never dropped his small smile. He shrugged, "No thanks, I can get around on my own. Just don't take this next part personal."

Cardin's eyebrows furrowed. "Personal? What the hell are you-."

The wall exploded into pieces. In the resulting dust cloud, the bully flew through it before he landed into the grass. Dirt marks followed the marks his body made every time it landed on the expanse. He finally stopped a few feet away from his liftoff spot. Eyes bulged at this spectacle. Only Jaune was unimpressed as he reared his hand back with a deep breath.

Seconds earlier, he rammed a palm into Cardin's armored chest. The blow catapulted the bully straight through the wall. Jaune didn't expect this result, didn't know he used too much strength and Aura against a large-looking lightweight.

"Wh-what the fuck?!" Cardin raised his head and shook it to make dirt, grass blades, and flower petals rain from the hair. "You asshole, I'm gonna wreck you!"

Jaune leaped once - soared through the sky. This single action ended with a loud stomp and landing next to his target. With indifferent eyes, he backhanded the bully's face. Drops of blood flung out of the cut in the lips.

"Bastard!" Cardin threw up a punch. When Jaune dashed back to dodge it, the bully rushed after him with a snarl creased across his dirt-stained face. "Piece of shit!"

The lad dodged two strikes as he remarked, "What did I say?" He ducked under another fist to drive knuckles into his enemy's ribs. When Cardin keeled over from the blow, Jaune wrapped an entire hand around the bully's face. "I said not to take this personally!"

The blond lad chucked his victim's head into the ground. A plume of soil shot up from the spot with the crash. The bully cried out in pain as blood trickled out of his mouth.

"Damn it, get off!"

Cardin swung a kick. Jaune caught the leg and slammed his heel into the back of the connected knee. The owner screamed in pain as bones cracked. The lad released the broken limb.

"Holy father of Maiden, did you see that shit? He smashed his ass even when he has Aura."

"Damn, blondie there just broke his ankle. There's no chance for a peace offering if bird boy can't grab both them."

"Get him! Cut his racist balls like the finest Dust crystal with the sharpest knife you have! No lube, no mercy!"

As a small crowd booed and cheered the violence, Jaune dusted particles off of his hoodie. He noticed the hippo from earlier shout alongside the crowd with a vengeful bellow. A familiar rabbit was also seen far in the background, a sight he ignored in order to keep focus on the current scenario. But Scrolls - smartphones and tablets - flashed to take photos of the scene that should circulate throughout the school within the next few hours (minutes, depending on wifi speed).

To end this chaos, Jaune raised a fist. A burst of light flashed from the knuckles. Everyone cringed from this golden blinder. When the shine died down, all reopened their eyes and relaxed.

"I'm done here, people. Everyone, mind your business unless you want to get involved with any teachers that might come to check on what's happening."

Most witnesses scurried away from the mess. Jaune turned one direction to see Cardin's peeps hiding behind a small statue. He shook his head at the sight of this cowardice, turned on his heel, then left. He ignored the bully, who struggled to prop himself on his limbs with soft cursing. It was all the more pitiful to hear Cardin's weak voice when he coughed, "Shit, not another monster."

* * *

Jaune stood in front of a sink to rinse his hands with water. Wet trails of red and brown flowed into the holes of the metal drain. He didn't feel much pain; there was only the mess on his fists to clean up. Since this took a while, the lad chose to meditate on his daily mantra.

 **Bold Code 3: Let bitches be bitches, but never be one yourself.**

" _You only need to beat one famous bitch to scare the pests away. One sample is enough to make a point. Take me for example, one night proved that it'll take several years to fuck the puberty out you, boy. Mh, momma wants that blade now. Lie down and spread those legs."_

These two lessons stuck in Jaune's head as few of many. They served as guides for choices he had to make in many situations. The latter memory was from an old teacher, who forced him to address her by the title, Mistress. He didn't bother to remember her face since it appeared in both dreams and nightmares.

When the last of the muck got off of his hands, Jaune yanked on the sink knob to turn it off. He looked around the white, tiled walls of this public restroom until his eyes settled on the hand dryer. One blow from this suction dried his hands (the only mouth that didn't produce any sort of liquid, wink wink). He crossed the glossy floor panels to reach the door. He pushed the cover to find a person on the other side. This came as a surprise because the orange hair and cute face helped him remember the young lady's name in a heartbeat.

"Nora?"

"Hi Jaune, do you have a moment?"

The lad couldn't answer in time as the orange-haired lass forced her way into the restroom. He glanced at the silver toilet stalls and urinals. "Um, hi. This is kind of sudden. You know where this is, right?"

"I do. But it's the only place I could talk like this since you've been avoiding me like a Deathstalker. What is your problem?"

Jaune huffed through his nose, annoyed by Nora's bitchy attitude. "Avoiding? I've only been in Vale for three days."

"I sent you five emails. You never replied once, not even on the app that helped set up our first meeting."

The news surprised the lad. Implications encouraged the man to eye up Nora, who still rocked a decent body defined by perky features. The metal frame attached to her clothes also curved around her chest (swore she did this to make her hooters look bigger behind that white shirt). The pink skirt was another bonus; all details fit the personality of the sassy ginger gal.

"I don't check my emails that often."

"In the span of a few months?" Nora lifted an eyebrow and tapped her foot against the floor several times. "That's either a bad or stupid reason. Either way, I call bullshit. It's bad enough you knocked Cardin on his ass into the sorry state he is in now."

The smug lad remembered the beatdown. "If I did all of that out of self-defense, would that make sense?"

Nora's eyebrows furrowed. With genuine worry, she remarked, "Actually, yeah. Did he attack you?"

"Hard to say, but it's what I'm telling everyone later," Jaune chuckled. "His goons might say otherwise until they get a visit from me."

The gal reverted back into a cross expression. She grumbled, "Well, let's not avoid the fact you used me for a one-night delight."

Jaune shrugged, "I didn't regret it, did you?"

"Y-you had no...what?" The orange-haired slut scrunched her face. "Who says that? What decent human being admits he treated a woman no different from a condom?"

"It does sound like that, doesn't it?" Jaune frowned as most people did when in shame. He didn't feel any of this related emotion before and when he asked, "Did Ren help comfort you? I'm sure he did after you told him about a scumbag like me."

Nora pursed her lips. Her wide, rabbit eyes compelled the lad to smile like the top player of a hustling gig.

"Oh, so your bestie doesn't know yet, does he?" Jaune moved one foot forward. When Nora did the same in the opposite direction, he took another step. Several repeats forced the gal's back into the wall next to the door. "Is it hard to be honest when you hop on his little dragon pistol? Better question: did you hook up with him? I didn't realize he wasn't your boyfriend until you shared that fact after a huge orgasm like some drunk."

The disgusted female turned to leave. Jaune shot out his hand to plant it against the wall. His arm barred the gal's path.

"I'd actually like to know because you didn't seem happy I wasn't him that night. It's odd to see a good-looking woman act guilty about someone they're not in a relationship with yet."

"It's going to happen." Nora clenched her hands into fists. Pink sparks jumped from the closed fingers. "We just didn't find the right time to hook up, but the signs are there."

Jaune scoffed, "Okay. So one sign said it's okay to go screw someone else on a dating app when you should have been giving him some loving?"

"It's my body, my business. Don't talk trash about me when you're fitting weapon parts into random, dirty sockets that are out there on the streets."

"But isn't that what you want?" The blond player placed a hand against one side of the lass's waist. A single tug brought her close to his body. She didn't move when he leaned in to peck her lips. He did this a few times, some lingering longer and done harder than the last. In between a set, he huffed, "So does this make your mouth a dirty socket?"

"Shut, mph, up."

The ginger lass tried to twist away. Jaune embraced her so their lips could remain within kissing vicinity. Her reluctant struggling and passionate lip locks didn't convince him she despised this at all.

"If I do, mph, will you be honest and do what you thought you were going to do behind a closed door?" The lad smacked Nora's ass cheek and squeezed it. "I'm sure you at least wanted a quickie. Come on, beautiful, nobody's going to pee right as class starts. And they're not going to care about us when we're just having fun."

The lass's breathing reached a new tempo. Jaune gave her one last kiss, gave a tonguing that overpowered and coiled around hers. When they broke apart, the two gazed into each other's eyes. One pair of hazy pupils convinced the blond she was his for however long he's about to get a stiff.

"Mmh, l-let's continue this in the stall."

Jaune followed Nora through a door to enter a space surrounded by walls. After he closed the toilet lid and sat on it, his partner kneeled to pull down the zipper of his pants. Several yanks loosened the waist portion enough so she could slip a hand in and grab a big piece of meat. One pull brought the cock into the open, allowed its length to droop out its six inches.

"Oh Maiden, is it getting bigger?"

"Of course. How do you think I put you into a cum coma last time?"

With wide eyes, Nora watched the penis swell in her hand. Amused, Jaune watched his magnificent piece reach a size that forced the fingers apart. The grip could not wrap around the full erection of nine and a half inches. The girth already defined its ability to touch on all nerves of any hole.

"So do you have time to stare?"

"Class starts in thirty minutes. That's all I need to calm you down."

Nora brushed her tongue against the penis tip to lick up the pebble of cum. Jaune snickered, "Calm me down? So it's my fault we're doing this now?"

"Forget the blame game. Let's just do this already."

Nora slid her tongue all over the meat. Although her rhythm was a bit off, she still gave off enough stimulation. The gal upped her game once she swallowed the length into her mouth. Down the third of the size, she choked.

"So Ren's penis is that big? Oh sorry, forgot you only bang total strangers on weekends."

Nora glared at the blond for his joke before she continued the blowjob. Each time she pushed, some of the penis went further into her throat. Spit ran down the meat. Despite the pleasure this action brought, Jaune felt there was a need for his 'help.'

"Come on, nobody with a cock likes it when the sucker can't take all of it.

The lad grabbed both sides of Nora's head. His pull forced more of his pole into the oral hole. Her chokes became louder; she let out strong breaths through her nose so much that the air tickled the yellow pubic hairs lined around his crotch.

Jaune's 'assistance' ended when half of his dick was inside Nora's warm, wet throat. The lass's face was wet from tears and drool. Merciful, he sighed, "If you can't take it anymore, just tap on my thigh."

Nora slammed into his leg with a fist. Jolts ran up the limb before it encased the lad with a voltaic coat. Jaune sat still, allowed the joules to rumble in his bones and muscles.

"I said tap, not massage," Jaune chuckled. With neither ire nor annoyance, he rocked his hips. His cocksucker followed the motions, slobbered all over the big piece with loud slicks. "And future note, Semblance tricks don't work well against me."

The well-endowed lad licked his lips. Little pressure formed in his balls; Nora's work was sub-par compared to past partners. Still, he enjoyed this. To add some spice, he patted Nora's red cheeks. Some were smacks, all stings so he could hear her squeak with a full mouth.

"Alright, let's move onto riding. That should be enough for me."

Nora gasped, "Plah," as her mouth left the cock. "Jerk, you only care about cumming by yourself?"

Jaune leaned into his seat. Nobody moved until enough seconds passed to turn this situation uncomfortable. "So what are we waiting for? I'm down for any position."

"I need a break." The nervous lass stood up and wiped mouth with a hand. She sniffed, "My jaw is sore. And no, your penis isn't that big."

"But it's big enough to make you wet." The cocky blond shot a hand up into the skirt. He pushed fingers into the panties. After Nora jumped away, he wagged fingers in front of his face to see them wet and shiny. "When I'm done, you'll have cum plenty of times."

With a grimace, Nora reached under the skirt to push panties down her legs. When she stepped out of the underwear, the lass hovered her bottom above Jaune's lap. The lad slid hands up his partner's legs until fingers wrapped around the hips.

"Waiting for you."

"Have some patience." Nora descended. The bottom blond helped maneuver the snatch onto his dick. When the tip touched the crotch's peach bud, the body stopped.

Jaune grinned when Nora shut her eyes. He taunted, "Brings back old memories, doesn't it? Hot moments before you had that blackout."

"Shut up," she hissed. "I-I want to take my time."

"Class starts in fifteen. We're cutting it close if you don't start now."

"Damn it!"

The lass lowered her vagina onto the phallus. With a strained tone, she squealed. Her noise and the pussy's tight fit sent a wave of pleasure all over his crotch. Like the blowjob, the big lad found this sensation above average - enjoyable enough (but lacking to where he may look forward to an encore with Goodwitch).

"Hm, hrgh, gah."

"Something wrong?"

Nora gritted her teeth. Most of the dick had fit into the snatch, but the lips had not yet touched the base. "I-I'm almost there."

"Why is it hard now?" Jaune shifted through memories of his past night with the ginger lass. A conclusion made him remark, "Oh yeah. We never did any position where you did it all by yourself. Need my help?"

"No, no, I can do this. I can, kyah!"

Nora swung back her head after her partner put force into his hips. This act made their crotches meet, a successful penetration. The top rider dug fingers into Jaune's shoulders. She shivered and whimpered. Her insides tightened around the cock before juices leaked out.

"So is this the second or third time you came?"

"N-no comment." The lass groaned when the lad moved his hips in a circle. As his passenger, she was forced to follow. Every movement made the inside penis swirl through different sections, different nerves. Hops did not work, not when the blond male kept her down with his clamps.

"Let go."

Jaune shook his head. "Not until you tell me how many times you came."

"Four, okay?" She steamed, "Two during the blowjob, two with your stupid cannon. Now let me start, I can't take it anymore."

As promised, the lad loosened his hold. With gusto, Nora hopped. Each landing created a large smack from the ass meeting thighs. She moaned during this entire ride that shook the bottom body and toilet. Up and down, the vagina slid along the huge length.

"Ha, oh, ooh shit."

"Did you miss this?" Jaune added one thrust. His cock's tip meeting pussy in the air forced a louder cry out of the lass. "Is this a dream come true or something you needed to take the edge off?"

Without a word, Nora continued her riding. Their crotches were drenched, natural lube that only made the sex more pleasurable and loud. Her insides pulsed and clenched whenever the ginger came. Jaune wasn't quite there and chose not to remedy this, not yet.

"Fifteen minutes are up."

"Are you kidding me?" The lass never slowed down. Groans began to reach a new volume. "Fifteen minutes already passed? Shit, shit."

Nora jumped faster. Her buttocks became hammers that slapped into her partner's thighs. She fucked ragged, tried to finish this sex on a satisfying note. Jaune knew she wouldn't find it, not after this tryst didn't match half the record time he noted from their previous one-night stand.

"Oh, oh, hrgh, oh!"

The lad almost laughed because the orange-haired rider started to cry like a seal. His lap became wet from her sweat and vagina sap. His humps only forced more orgasms out of the top gal. He figured it was fair that he reach his own climax soon.

Jaune noticed his partner started to slow down with droopy eyes. He growled, "Don't go unconscious on me," and wrapped arms around her waist. He shot his crotch up, drilled in his penis like a battering ram. Nora screamed, "Fuck!" before her insides tightened and water trails trickled out of her hole and down the lad's jeans.

"Come on, what kind of quickie is this when you. Can't. Stop!" With the last three words, the blond bull humped thrice to keep the cervix stimulated. "And fun fact is that I didn't cum yet. So what are you going to do about this? Do you want to skip class to get screwed?"

The lass whimpered, "Shut up." She dug a chin into his shoulder and wrapped all limbs around his well-built form. Her exhausted state left Jaune as the one-man coordinator. He turned his orange-haired partner into a shivering, soaking ragdoll.

After so many tip thrusts to the womb - through the cervix, the lad was finally prepared for his turn. Without warning, he clenched his pelvic muscles to squeeze jizz inside the wrecked hole. Nora let out a guttural moan into his shoulder as the cum spread heat throughout her loin. She too came, but none of her juices fortunately mixed with the babymaking dough.

"Good effort." Jaune patted his partner's back. "But next time, try to put a condom in your hole just in case the next guy you bang doesn't put Aura over his cock. Maidens forbid he doesn't know how to do that."

Nora replied with heavy gasps. Parts of her body twitched as fingers and toes remained curled. The spent female had slumped against Jaune, who stroke hands down the back of her sweaty hair. His white semen only mixed with hers outside on his legs, a mess he didn't plan to clean since it would rob the janitors of their jobs.

"So, I have a proposition." The able blond grabbed the lass's chin with two fingers to turn the head until their eyes met. "How about we go to your dorm and do this for two more rounds? So when you do go into a coma, it'll happen in your personal space."

"Or I could just break your balls where there are no witnesses." Nora's words lacked a sharp tone. She even sounded soft when she added, "In a place where we're alone. And my team is in Port's class. They won't be out until he finishes talking, should give us two hours at max."

"And let's hope nobody is in the hallways." Jaune slid hands down his partner's sides. They stopped near the ass, grabbed the fine cheeks and squeezed them like putty. "Because I'm going to walk there and fuck you at the same time. All aboard the Big Cock Jaune Express."

The lad leaned in for another kiss. Nora merely closed her eyes, didn't turn away to avert the incoming smooch. Their lips almost touched until the front stall door slammed open to reveal the leg that kicked it away.

"You slut, get the hell out of there!"

Nora snapped her head around in time to see a hand reach out for her collar. She yelped like a puppy after the strong grip yanked her away from Jaune's arms. The lad was just as surprised because the intruder not only lifted a full-grown teen with an arm, but succeeded with his strength involved. The ginger disappeared around the corner where she and the unseen woman had an interesting conversation.

"Why are you here? Can't you see I'm a little busy?"

"So long as you're on my team, you have no right to privacy when our reputation is on the line. Now go outside. Ren is waiting for you."

Jaune found the new voice familiar. Curiosity shifted into concern when he heard Nora gasp, "He's here?!" with horror. "B-but I'm not decent. Let me just clean up and-."

"I said go. It's bad enough you turned your Scroll off. If it wasn't for Ren, we wouldn't have found you, so wobble with him back to class. I'm going to have a word with your guy pal to make sure this doesn't happen again."

Nora peeked around the corner. The toilet occupant saw fear in the deepest shade of her turquoise pupils. When she vanished, Jaune prepared to zip up his pants, think on a plan to resolve this predicament. As he found it difficult to shove his erect cock into his underwear, the intruder stepped into his line of sight.

"Alright, who are you and what team are you from? We need to discuss why I don't need some asswipe turning my teammate into a teen mother."

The blond player glanced up to see long strands of scarlet hang from the head of a tall, firm gal. Her current brown and red attire of armor, gloves, and leggings left peach skin bare in certain parts. Muscles looked fine, curves were sexy, overall figure earned highest markings Jaune could ever give to a member of the opposite gender. Her charm was complete with the emerald eyes and stern frown, a face that matched the term gorgeous in every category possible.

The best part about the woman was the fact that Jaune had been acquainted with her in the past. Although it's been a long time since the two had seen each other face-to-face (engage in intimacy at one point), he did not remember any cases of bad blood between him and a famous figure in Remnant.

"Pyrrha, hi. Remember me? It's Jaune Arc."

The addressed redhead stood still. Her eyes went up and down, scanned the person before her in a vulnerable position. Small creases appeared and disappeared on her face. Soon, she revealed a small grin - a sight most sore eyes would love to see every day.

"Oh, Jaune. What a surprise. I heard you were around, but didn't expect to have our first meeting inside a restroom."

"For guys." The lad pointed this out since he still couldn't believe two females ignored the oldest rules forged by mankind. "And yeah, it is strange. I'm sorry on my part for looking like this. It doesn't seem any better that you found Nora on my lap like that."

Pyrrha slipped both hands behind her back. She giggled, "This is Beacon. Things have been stranger since the first-half of the semester. I'm personally happy you still look great in the face and other interesting parts."

Jaune accepted the flattery, especially when it came from a gal of the highest caliber. "I can say the same way about you. So if you can wait outside, I'll clean up and go with you guys to class. Might not be mine, but it'll be great to catch up along the way."

"Oh Jaune," the redhead cooed, "I can help clean you up."

The offer rang alarms in Jaune's head. His gut instinct sensed danger and falsehood in Pyrrha's gentle appearance. "N-no, I can do it myself. This isn't the kind of mess you'd want to clean up."

"I'm not talking about the sex residue there. I'm talking about you."

A flash of red and yellow flew towards Jaune. He snapped up his arms to clap hands into a spearhead. He growled as the weapon tried to stab into his prized possessions. His Aura created a transparent coat of armor that helped his fingers grip the sharp edge. In this struggle, he looked up to see Pyrrha's pupils had shrunk and lips curved into a twisted grin. This new expression made her look like a deranged serial killer (in layman's term, a psycho bitch).

"And I'm not making this an option. I'm going to chuck pieces of your cold, lifeless body into the ocean starting with the crotch." The redhead pressed harder to make the tip of her spear edge closer to the cock that had shrunk from a sudden rush of adrenaline and fear. She added a second hand onto the handle for more power. "Because our world does not need a manwhore like you, so die. Let go, get castrated, and fucking die already like a real man!"

* * *

A/N: Plot twist anyone? More like a fandom twist since I'm going to put her at odds with Jaune for a long while. And next chapter will introduce a character we haven't seen in the series (a new person Jaune will also have fun with).


	3. Public Exercise

A/N: Been a bit since I worked on this chapter. The plot is still in here somewhere, but all the good bits should still take up 80% with some good ole Jaune action. Enjoy

* * *

Jaune hopped across the hallway floor on one foot. He fit the second limb through his pants, got all his clothes on as a hail of bullets zipped past his body. The runaway asshole swung out an arm to divert a round, feel a sting that verified he just blocked an Aura-enhanced shot.

"Yo man whore, why so afraid?"

A creepy female voice came from the end of the hall. Through the large side windows, yellow beams of the afternoon sun shined on a redhead covered in bronze armor. She marched and took aim down the sights of her autumn gun with a shrunken pupil. Pyrrha hunted her blond prey with crazed bloodlust (give Jason Voorhees a run for his kill count).

"Hey asshole, stay still. Can't hit those brass balls when you're dancing away like a sissy!"

Jaune ignored the taunt and continued his run. He sensed a huge output of energy spill from Pyrrha's body like torchfire, sign that a huge attack was about to come.

"Better watch out. Forecast says flying objects are bound to hit your fine ass!"

As Jaune turned around a corner, he ducked to dodge a flying red lamp. He flung himself in different directions like a drugged monkey, evaded many more metallic objects that came his way. An invisible force pried more debris from the walls and rooms, likely an unknown Semblance at work. Years of practice (with a psycho bitch teacher) made this workout bearable until more bullets ricocheted off of the surrounding surfaces.

In this freak storm of metal appliances, the runner knew he couldn't last forever. He gathered energy in one hand, then drove it into the ground, create an eruption of golden waves. This attack forced the levitating objects away, created an opening he dashed through to put more distance between himself and the mad woman.

One of the doors opened. An elderly man with gray hair came out. Jaune recognized the large gut and brown suit, features commonly seen on Professor Port. Of all times, he was glad to actually see the useless old fart in this dire situation.

"Young man, what is all the ruckus out here? And why weren't you in class? We started-."

"Sorry, sorry." Jaune spun around the professor to hide behind him. He sneered at Pyrrha, who stepped out of the other hallway into full view. The smug redhead smirked as she curled her fingers in the air, a motion that juggled several objects of various sizes and shapes in the air above her. "Was busy trying to stay alive. Can you tell her to stop? I'm sure there's a rule that bans students from killing each other."

A full minute of silence passed. Jaune realized Port was in a state of cold feet. The elder stared at the menacing Pyrrha, choked on words that would not come out of his throat.

"Professor, go back inside. You didn't see anything here today."

Jaune felt his blood grow cold when the professor followed the lady's direction. After the door clacked shut, Jaune found himself alone. Nothing stood in the way of him and his happy, green-eyed hunter.

"Aww, looks like the little bitch isn't going to get any help from the teachers. Don't worry, I'll emasculate you like I did to them soon enough."

Pyrrha's leer and her hiss added a dark mood to the atmosphere. The situation became dire when her gun folded into a spear. The same weapon floated straight from her hand, up into the air. It started to spin like a drill, prelude to a launch that could leave a giant hole in Jaune's body. The target himself planned his defense, reluctantly since he still had no idea how this happened in the first place, especially when it involved a powerful woman he had not met in years. In preparation, he willed a pool of his own power to form in his limbs. Just when he sensed an incoming attack, thin tendrils snapped out of the shadows and slammed into the spear. The hunter cursed and retreated before the black tentacles could grab her. The rest of this horde smashed the airborne items into the ground. Everything stopped when darkness gathered on the floor to form a blank abyss.

"It looks like you're having too much fun again, Pyrrha."

The addressed lady snarled as a dark blob rose from the large ink splotch. This object took shape and adapted other colors, morphed into a female figure. Dark, wavy curls sprouted from the head before the skin became a shade of white cream. Next formed the clothes, obsidian silk patterned with violet petals of the nightshade flower. The skirt of this gown reached the ankles, didn't cover the bare feet. To Jaune's delight, this attire hugged the body to highlight erotic details like a large hiney, slim waist, and chest mounds. Better news was that he recognized this appearance and its soothing voice.

From her end, Pyrrha did not appear pleased by the newcomer's presence. "In this school, it's my earned privilege unlike a damn stray. Why did you even bother to crawl out of your den, Blake? Already finished your collection of hentai shit?"

Jaune smiled as the name confirmed the identity of the robe-clad woman. He found her as beautiful as ever, especially the black cat ears that stood from the top of her head. As a feline member of the Faunus race, this brunette was also a reliable ally to have in such unfamiliar circumstances.

"I actually started a new one. All this clamor you're making is ruining my concentration I need to imagine two men making love to one another."

Pyrrha scrunched her face. "And you just sucked the fun out of this little venture, Faunus slut. I always thought your pussy was worth smashing like your teammate's until word of your gross hobbies went around."

"You believe the word of some disowned thot who doesn't bother coming to this college daycare?"

"So she lied?"

"No, but that question still deserves an answer."

The belligerent redhead didn't reply, but the twitches in her right cheek gave plenty of hints. Seconds later, she relaxed to look at Jaune with a feral smile.

"I'll put an end to this introduction. We have plenty of time to settle this later" Pyrrha started to gag. Her throat shuddered in tandem. This odd behavior resumed until she shoved a hand into her mouth. Jaune was impressed to see the lady deepthroat herself until the same limb yanked out a long, black object from the depths of the hole. His eyes widened when he recognized its black shape - long, thick, and bulbous at the tip.

The crazy hunter snickered, "But when I do get that ass, I'll use this to make you my bitch." Pyrrha huffed loudly as she licked the side of a dildo. This sex toy matched the image of a vigorous penis from the veins down to its oily texture. "So get some practice. Popped or not, any cherry in that little tush isn't going to stop me from becoming your mommy. Prepare to give me sissy servitude for life, twenty-four seven, all smash and no pass."

Jaune winced as his enemy swallowed the dildo back in whole. After she smacked her lips and licked fingers, Pyrrha waved farewell before she disappeared back into the destroyed hallway. When her footsteps vanished into the distance, the lad sighed in relief and slid a hand through his blond hair to comb the messy strands.

"So Blake, how have you been?"

When no answer came, Jaune found himself alone in the hallway. He spun around to find no sign of his Faunus ally. She was still here, even made it clear with a meow that echoed from an unseen angle.

"Looking the wrong way."

He glanced down one hall to see Blake at its end. She curled a finger several times in the 'come hither' manner. Excited, Jaune jogged forward. The brunette took off on all fours like a panther. He picked up speed to give chase, kept his ears open for her robe's fluttering. This game of cat-and-blond continued until he entered a large hallway. Straight ahead, his objective reached the halfway point of this path. The bottom of her robe waved around so much, he caught a glimpse of the succulent peach that was her vagina.

"Wrong turn!"

Jaune leaped forward with all his strength - propelled himself like an RPG-launched grenade. When he fell to the ground, he smashed a foot there for a second launch. This was all he needed to land on Blake. The collision forced the two to roll across the ground. The pursuer recovered first, climbed on top of the Faunus and pinned her arms against the floor. With a playful smile, she struggled to get out of this hold.

"Hi, how are you?"

"Alright, but bored and it's only been one semester."

Jaune nodded as he tried to keep Blake down and fit his waist between her legs. He leaned back when she tried to headbutt him. This attack loosened his grip enough where she could break free and push him away. The next pounce smashed one body into the other. The two rolled around in different directions, wrestled for dominance.

"And the fights?"

"Sucks ass. It's all that 'safety first' bullshit." Blake managed to get on top. She struck down an elbow, but the bottom man blocked it with a palm. Hands became blurs, strikes and parries exchanged in this empty, narrow battlefield. "I'm not even trying and this is the best fun I've had since enrollment."

Jaune poured power into his legs. When he slammed down his feet, a shockwave erupted from beneath. The strong force lifted him and Blake up. Mid-air for one second, he raised a palm in front of Blake's face and summoned a flash of light. This blinding move made her flinch with closed eyes, the pause needed to push her front into a wall. With an arm around her waist, Jaune gripped her hair.

"You know, I'm a lover, not a fighter."

"A real lover would have already forced his seed inside me."

Jaune took a sniff of the Faunus's hair to catch a strong lavender odor. "I can do that." With one swift motion, he yanked on the edge of the robe's neck. He tore off a big strip that left the back exposed. "If you'll let me."

"I need to get wet first."

By intuition, the horny blond reached through the robe's front slit with one hand. He slid it down the naked belly until two fingers dipped into a warm, wet hole.

"You already are."

"Then what are you waiting for?"

Jaune pulled on the Faunus's hair to make her eyes meet his. "To know if you're happy to see me. It's been a long while."

"Long enough for a big, buck Faunus to stretch me wide. Your pecker probably doesn't fit anymore. Coming short like another pathetic Human."

The Human male dug fingers deep inside until his knuckles met the snatch's shaved lips. He also undid his pants so they would drop with his boxers, free his bull-sized genitals (helped that clothes were still loose from his bathroom rump). "Doesn't matter," he growled and yanked out the hand. He raised it so both horny adults could see the pussy's clear honey run down the arm. "A one-inch pencil can make you pregnant when you're this wet."

Jaune gripped both sides of the robe, a spot near the rear. He pushed up the cloth until the edge slipped over a pair of fine bunions. Although they were not the biggest, the marshmallow shape and peach texture touched on his prima instincts. With her slender hips, Blake's bottom was babymaking-tier. Majority of all species would have ravaged this wondrous ass for days.

The Human lover didn't admire this quality for long. When ready, he simply grabbed the cheeks, raised his hips, then grabbed his penis to shove its huge tip into the pussy. He tried to fit it all in with one thrust, but only half glided in before it was stopped by tight walls.

"Did the last motherfucker literally have a one-inch? There's no way you were that desperate for a lay."

Blake moaned and planted her arms against the wall. She breathed, "You know I despise beta males. Didn't meet anyone better for a long time."

Jaune became curious and stopped. "And what lucky person was your last?"

"A complete douchebag who left me to go find himself like a shitty teenager. He's probably dead when he didn't bother to call or send one, damn postcard."

The reply troubled the big-dicked man. This did not stop his effort to fit the rest of his cock into the tight poontang. Even Blake did not seem as frustrated when the formidable phallus filled her deepest end.

"He needs to give an explanation about that."

"He needs to shut up and put his only useful body part to work."

Jaune put a pin on the issue and began a seesaw motion with his waist. His penis pumped in and out of the wet vag like a piston; balls slapped against her ass cheeks. Blake muffled moans and followed along, pushed her bottom back. Her timing helped the dick reach the deep end. As seconds passed, the thrusting Human increased strength for deeper penetrations.

"Would it help if he said sorry?"

"He's better off dead. Any cunt he thinks tastes better than me can go bitch at him in oblivion."

The blond bull lowered his upper body to kiss his partner's neck. "Let's cut the third-person crap. I had reasons for taking off, but that's just an annoying excuse to you. However, you'll find it in your heart to forgive me."

Blake shook her head and laughed, "Why would I do that?"

"Because I was going to come back. What lucky bastard would leave a fine pussy like you?"

"Other men made similar mistakes with women, no different from terrible parents and the worst thots I know." The brunette Faunus took in deep breaths before her lower body shook. She experienced a climax that made her vag walls tighten over the thick flesh pole. Jaune used this pause to hook arms under Blake's legs and lift them. On his own two feet, the well-endowed Human kept his partner's body up in a bent V-shape. There was no tightness; she had incredible flexibility. In this stand-up pose, the head of his cock managed to stay in the poontang.

"We still had this reunion, didn't we?"

"And yet, I've only cum once so far. How many women did you leave dissatisfied like this?"

Jaune bounced and moved the Faunus's form up and down. She moaned every moment his big dick massaged her inner walls.

"No fair, we just started. But I did it a while ago with an insatiable ginger."

"Nora? She's a slut in denial. You need to be careful, motherless tramps like her will trap you in that monogamous lifestyle you hate so much."

The blond bull poured more power into his humps. Blake flexed her toes and added purrs to her groans.

"I don't hate it, it's too early for me to settle down."

"You're right. If it was, I wouldn't have bothered to save this big cock of yours from that fire crotch dictator. What did you do to piss her off like that anyways?"

"Dunno." Jaune pulled on the legs until Blake's back met his front. He nuzzled against the crook of the brunette's neck. "So ready to cum again?"

A wave of strong energy coursed through the cock. The same genital vibrated against the cervix. Blake reared her head back and unleashed a low moan. Her body shivered before wet trails leaked out of their connected area. When she calmed down, the strong blond placed her against the wall and lowered only one of her legs, kept the second slung over his shoulder.

"It's taking a long time for you to cum. Ran dry because you gave it to that thirsty carrot top and the lonely cougar?"

Jaune nailed his mate's honeypot like a whipping boy's cane: a thick rod used in a hard, unrelenting manner. "Didn't spill my record amount. I'm almost ready to unload."

"If you're the same man before, it better make my belly swell. Understand? Paint my insides with a new coat of white."

"Balls deep." The Human breeder shoved his entire cock in. He gave in then, let his balls relieve pressure and squeeze out semen into the birth canal. Blake made a similar noise and hugged her lover's neck to bring his lips into hers. The two shared a sloppy kiss with their tongues. The pleasure enticed him to get on his tippy-toes as a vain attempt to cover any untouched spots inside the womb.

"So hot," she breathed. The Faunus glided a hand through Jaune's scalp. "Fuck, so full. Proved me wrong, Human. A pencil like yours can knock up me up."

The blond man took Blake's ass cheeks in both hands and lifted her up. Again, she wrapped her legs around him for support. Keeping sweaty bodies and cum-drenched genitals glued, Jaune walked off with no destination in mind.

"Forget this talk about child-bearing for a minute. Know a good place to continue this?"

* * *

"I didn't think hard when you said it, but why did we do this on a bed used by a lesbian?"

Under white covers, Jaune was naked. The same was for Blake, who discarded her ruined robe onto the floor. The mating pair occupied the top bunk of a bed, one of two found inside Team Ruby's dorm space. He relaxed, didn't give any shits about missing class, and enjoy the warmth given by the fine body of a long-time friend.

"Technically, she's bi-curious. But as of now, she's in an unhealthy relationship with a woman."

"Care to share that name? I have bad luck with them, would rather steer clear and not cause trouble."

"It'd be funny to see that again, but you'll recognize them. Just look in the mirror and imagine yourself with everything that makes a dick throb."

Jaune whipped out a hand from under the cover and slammed it down to strike the Faunus's butt. He loved the loud clap that emitted from the firm, bouncy flesh. "It's not always about tits and ass."

"True, you're prettier than Yang. Your rosy cheeks and sparkling blue eyes make my clitoris so hard."

Blake leaned in to peck the blond's lip. When she tried to retreat, he placed a hand behind her skull to retain the lip lock. The two traded soft kisses, then broke off to stare into each other's eyes.

"I missed you."

"Ditto." The brunette lowered her head onto the blond's chest. An inch before contact, she headbutted the spot. The bottom male grunted in pain, yet accepted it with grace. "But don't expect me to help the next time that chick comes after you with her bouncy ten-inch and that spear."

Jaune raised an eyebrow. "Was that save an accident? You didn't just tail me since I got here and looked for the chance to give me a jump scare or get a free ride like you're getting now?"

Blake winked, "Dunno. Best way to tell is to see if I have a bump in my belly after several months. Playing safe always require prep work."

The comment left the young man disturbed. The Faunus's smile gave the guess that she enjoyed a good tease like she did in the past. His discomfort passed after she moved her body, dragged her hardened nipples across his pecs. She also tickled his balls with small strokes from her fingers. The effect of these overall actions directed blood into the trunk, prelude to another round of rousing lovemaking.

"But before we do anything else, tell me why you're here. Why did you bother coming to some glorified daycare center built for these young, inexperienced killers?"

Jaune grabbed one of Blake's cat ears to rub it between his fingers. Her purring revved his engine - got his dick back to full mast. "Cause why not? It's all shits and giggles for a few years, not bad as a side-gig. I have my priorities straight, so don't worry."

"You expect me to believe you're comfortable playing sheep with the rest of these farm animals?"

"Want to pry for more before I ask the same from you? Or can we just share on a need-to-know basis?"

The dark-haired Faunus straightened her back. She pushed the covers off to let the cool air hit their naked, sweaty, cum-stained bodies. Back and forth, she swayed her hips against her mate's penis.

"Sounds like I'll have to fuck the truth out of you."

"You could try until whatever contraceptive you're using expires or loses effect."

"So either give my mother the grandkids she always wanted to look after AND skip classes? Odds are not in your favor, Human sapien."

"Break your conservative mommy's heart and get expelled? That's some risk you're taking just to get into my business, litterwife."

Blake licked her lips and snatched up one of Jaune's hands. She pressed it into her cheek before she kissed a knuckle. "Oh, I missed these talks. Much more fun compared to these sheltered wannabee Hunters."

"And the sex?"

She shook her hand in a dismissive manner. "Meh, more to be found at home. And the weather there leaves a raw smell on the residents; you acquired this manufactured smell from being in the city too long like a vegetable."

Jaune sat up. Blake continued to straddle him just as she returned his hug. "Get a taste of eggplant and it'll be like the best sausage from the homeland."

"Shut up and give me a creampie already."

The pair engaged in a furious kiss. As their actions became intense, a buzz rang from the pile of strewn clothes. Jaune heard it, but ignored it so he could put his phallus back into the vagina.

Static burped before someone spoke," Jaune," with a stern voice. The occupied blond rolled his eyes as he recognized the verbal call came from Goodwitch.

"Jaune, I could hear you. Separate from the poor woman you're bedding and pick up. This is urgent."

Blake whispered, "Someone's in trouble," in a brat-like manner. The blond one snickered and shushed before he began his mating thrusts. The bed underneath squeaked as they moved with no concern for the Scroll call.

"If you won't present the decency to stop the racket, then listen. You've captured the attention of Beacon's collaborators. They want to speak with you about some recent troubles reported all to be your doing."

The mattress creaked louder. Blake squealed as her lover found a rhythm that involved constant bumps into her sensitive spots. He almost lost himself in the ecstasy, but came to a complete stop once he heard the next piece of news.

"And the headmaster will not vouch for you because he's missing. If there is anything that needs to be done, it is for you to come and at least prove you're not responsible for his disappearance."

* * *

A/N: And the plot finds a thicker girth. The next inch of this adventure will involve Jaune finding some difficult circumstances cushioned by the warmth of his new home. Thanks for reading. Till next time, happy fapping.


End file.
